Tales of the Jedi: The Force Duo
by Tindra44
Summary: AU. Following the life of two Jedi Knights as they fight the eveil sith lords and try to maintain peace in the galaxy but end up falling for the one thing that may destroy them...love. Bunch of OCs in my own universe for Star Wars


Hey! This is my star wars fic...duh lol. Anyway, it's an AU that is entirely mine. It's my world within the star wars one. There will be characters from the Star Wars franchise but will center on my OCs. Hope you enjoy! It may not be true to the original timeline or such buts it's my story, my way.

00000000000000000000

"But why? It's so boring."

"Because we were asked to find a way to stop this fighting. And when I say find a way, I mean a peaceful way. You know, like Jedi are meant to find."

"Hey! It can be peaceful! Just a blast of the Force and-"

"Mikeru! No!" Mande cried out. They were lead down a corridor by a droid to attend a meeting with General Skolt to try and stop the constant fighting on their planet, Genlo which was near the outskirts. The military seemed to have suppressed the people of the planet and they had begun to fight back. The constant fighting did not go unnoticed by the Jedi, resulting in Mande and Mikeru being sent to quell the fighting. That was their duty as Jedi Knights; to uphold the peace and protect life. The droid lead them to a large metallic door. It stepped to the side and pushed the door opened.

"The General is waiting." Mande nodded.

"Thank you." Mikeru merely glared at the droid as they walked in.

"What is it with you and droids?" Mande asked him for the hundredth time since they have known each other. He shrugged.

"I just don't trust them." The room they entered was large with a long wooden table in the centre. Large windows were scattered on the walls as light came through, filling the room. At the top of the table stood a humanoid man wearing a grey uniform with some form of indication of his rank. He had a clean face with greying hair and stern eyes. He saw the two entering as the door was closed behind them.

"I take it you are the...negotiators?" Mande and Mikeru walked closer to the table.

"Yes, we are General Skolt," Mande replied, standing by one of the chairs as Mikeru took in his surroundings. General Skolt looked at the pair with curious eyes.

"You don't seem...the type." Mande and Mikeru looked at each other. Mande was wearing a sort of flight suit; a small grey jacket with the insignia of the Jedi on the sleeves with a white top, black trousers and boots with black fingerless gloves. A belt was wrapped around her waist holding a small pouch and her lightsaber. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Mikeru was wearing the same sort of attire but the outfit was mostly comprised of black. He also had brown hair but blue eyes and stood five inches taller than Mande. They looked back at the General.

"Well, appearances can be misleading. Now, we need to discuss about the situation here." General Skolt sniggered.

"There is no situation here. I don't even see why you have been sent out."

"You are repressing the people here. They have begun to rebel against you for their freedom. We have come to stop this useless fighting," Mande fought. General Skolt waved her off as he approached the two.

"You are merely a child. You do not understand. We are doing this for the people." Mikeru laughed slightly.

"Sure you are," He said, a ghost of a smile on his face. General Skolt glared at him.

"Like I said, you two are merely children. It must be some kind of joke that you two be sent out." Before the two could speak, the droid from before came into the room. It walked towards the General and started to speak in a low voice so the Jedi couldn't hear. Mikeru came close to Mande's ear.

"This is getting us nowhere."

"I know but we can't just lash out. That's not our way." Mikeru groaned. He would have preferred to take some action against him but he knew that it would only led to more fighting, despite knowing they would win. The droid finished talking to General Skolt and left the room shortly after.

"I'm sorry but I must attend to an urgent matter. I will be back." General Skolt smirked as he said this, leaving the duo behind in the large room. They looked at each other, knowing what was going on.

"Something is going on," Mande said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah but what?" Mikeru questioned. Before they could register, the windows began to disappear behind sheets of metal along with the door. The room was soon deprived of light and was replaced with a cloud of smoke.

"They're trying to gas us?" Mande questioned. She looked over to Mikeru, who was pouting slightly. She sighed and shook her head, knowing were this was going.

"Go ahead." Mikeru grinned and cracked his knuckles...

"They were Jedi? Pathetic," General Skolt said, watching as gas leaked from the room he had left them in. He had assembled his soldiers and battle droids incase they managed to escape. He would kill them and dispose of the bodies, not before taking their iconic weapons. He heard great things about the Jedi but they seemed to be misleading as he was about to be confronted with two dead ones. They came to stop him controlling Genlo and return peace. He could not let that happen. It was his right to control his home planet for all he did in the wars to defend it and no one would stand in his way. Not even the Jedi...

The doors burst off their hinges, flying down the hall. It destroyed several of the droids and sent several soldiers flying in different directions. General Skolt ducked to avoid being hit by the doors or droid parts. After the debris stopped flying, he stood up and looked towards the door. He saw the two Jedi standing in the doorway. They had brandished their weapons, ready for a fight. The girl's weapon was a pink-purple colour while the boy's was black with a white hue.

"Think you overdid it a little?" The girl asked, looking over to the boy. He shook his head.

"Not at all." The girl sighed and saw General Skolt. She pointed her lightsaber at him.

"We can do this peacefully or we can take you in by force." Her voice was strong as she stood her ground. She couldn't be any more than twenty years old on her appearance. General Skolt wasn't going to be taken done by the likes of these kids. He pressed a button on his wrist pad, calling more soldiers and droids to replace the ones he lost. They came swarming in a few seconds later, aiming their weapons at the Jedi ready to fire. General Skolt laughed but the Jedi didn't even look annoyed.

"You think you can take me down? You think you can stop me?"The boy nodded, looking bored with the situation.

"We don't think. We know." This angered Skolt as he shouted.

"Fire!" The droids and soldiers began to fire at the Jedi. The Jedi defended themselves, deflecting the shots of the blasters. The boy held his hand forward, pushing the soldiers away with an invisible force as the girl destroyed the droids with extreme ease as her sword glided through them. The duo were dispatching Skolt's troops quick and easy, much to his surprise. As they finished them off, he ran down the hall. He had to find a way to defeat them before they found him. An alarm was soon blaring in his ears.

"Warning: Rebels are attacking the base." Skolt sighed.

"I don't need this right now!"

"Where did he go?" Mikeru questioned as he took out the last soldier by slamming him into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Mande sliced the last droid in half and looked around.

"He must have run away while we were fighting." Mikeru scoffed.

"Coward. He's using fear to suppress the people but he, himself, is afraid."

"Calm down. We need to keep a clear head."

"And you said it would be easy." An alarm started to play around them.

"Warning: Rebels are attacking the base."

"Well, looks like the people are fighting back," Mikeru smiled slightly.

"We have to find Skolt before the rebels find him. We have to prevent them from killing him." Mikeru sighed.

"It would be better if he..."

"You know that's not our way!" Mikeru grunted, knowing she was right.

"I know, I know. How about we split up? That way, we have better chance of finding him." Mande nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Try to not show off too much." Mikeru pretended to be offended.

"Like I would do that." He flashed a quick smile before running down the corridor. Mande shook her head.

"Of course." She ran down the opposite corridor, holding her lightsaber behind her so the blade went along her back, ready to fight. She used the Force to reach out and find Skolt. She felt his presence somewhere ahead of her, in a sort of control room. She picked up her pace as she reached a cross road, on leading left and one leading right. She approached it with caution, checking before sides before moving to the right. A loud crash was heard behind her with growing footsteps. Mande spun around and held her lightsaber out, placing it at someone's neck. They stopped in their tracks as the blade was centimetres away from their neck. They had a blaster in hand but did not dare raise it.

The person had blazing red hair reaching half way at the neck, wearing goggles over their eyes and a scarf over their face past their nose. They wore a blue flight jacket with grey trousers and brown boots. They had a brown belt around their waist with a holster and brown fingerless gloves. Mande inspected the person before speaking.

"Who are you?" She asked, not dropping her guard for a second. The person took a chance and raised their blaster. Mande saw this and countered. She Force pushed the blaster out of their hand and forced them to the ground, placing her blade at their neck once again.

"Do you work for that monster?" The person asked, their voice muffled behind the scarf.

"You mean Skolt? No. I am Mande Lumis, a Jedi Knight sent to stop this fighting. And you are?"

"A person who wants the fighting to stop. A Jedi?" Mande raised an eyebrow. This person didn't know what a Jedi was? She stepped back, pulling her lightsaber away and shutting it off. She held her hand to help the person up which the person accepted. The person was a rebel that wanted peace and she didn't sense any hostility within them except for the General. The person stood before her and removed the cover from their face, pulling down the scarf and pushing the goggles up onto their forehead.

The person turned out to be a man. He didn't seem old, maybe a few years older than Mande. He had hazel eyes and a strong, handsome face. He looked at Mande up and down before speaking.

"What's a Jedi?" Mande stumbled for words.

"Um...we are...peacekeepers."

"So, you're on our side?"

"In a sense but we wish to arrest General Skolt rather than kill him."

"He's a murderer! A cold blooded murderer that has killed for the sake of power!" The man cried. Mande shook her head.

"Yes, I know but Jedi have sworn to preserve life in all matters whenever possible. What is peace if it results in death?" The man seemed at a loss for words, unsure what to say. Mande sighed.

"Look, we are both after the same thing; peace for your planet. Join me and we will take him down. My friend is somewhere looking for him as well. We can find a better way." The man looked at Mande, considering her offer. The man sighed and nodded.

"Alright. If it brings peace to my home then fine." Mande smiled.

"Okay then. Tell me your name."

"It's Dash." Mande was about to speak but a barrage of blaster fire flew past them. Droids came running down the corridor, blasting at the pair. Mande drew her lightsaber and used the Force to pull Dash's blaster to her. She tossed it to him and leapt forwards, landing in the middle of the droids. She swung her lightsaber, cutting through the droids like they were paper. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. This was her domain. She saw Dash standing a little bit away, shooting his blaster at droids that filled the corridor. He was a good shot but seemed to be looking at Mande now and again, staring in awe by her power.

"I usually berate Mikeru for this but..."

As more droids appeared, Mande summoned the power inside her. She focused the power of the Force and slammed her hand onto the ground. The droids flew into the air, being forced apart and destroyed. The blast decimated the entire squad, leaving nothing behind but spare parts. Mande looked at her work and shrugged.

"Not as flashy as Mikeru but..." She looked over at Dash. His arms were limp at his sides as his mouth was opened slightly. She smiled slightly.

"What was...that?" Dash asked quietly.

"That was the Force."

"The Force."

"Yeah...you haven't heard of that either?" Dash shook his head. He walked closer to Mande.

"No. Is that like something Jedi have? And what about that sword?"

"Look, I'll tell you later. Right now we have to..." She was cut off by screaming as a man flew past them, skidding onto the floor and halting to a stop. Focusing closely, Mande realized that the person was General Skolt. She sighed as she heard footsteps behind her.

"What did I say?" Mikeru walked up beside her with an innocent look on his face.

"What? He didn't cooperate. So I..."

"Is he a Jedi too?" Dash asked. Mande nodded.

"Yes. Why though..." She was shoved slightly but no one pushed her. She looked at Mikeru, who shrugged.

"What?" Mande rolled her eyes. Mikeru lifted up his hand and General Skolt was lifted from the ground and was brought towards them. He seemed to regain conciseness but Mikeru tapped his head and he was out again. Mande sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Like I said Dash, there are more peaceful ways to peace. This, however, is not one of them." Mikeru spoke up.

"He's at peace now, isn't he?"

"Well, you were right. That was easy," Mikeru said as he spun in his chair. They were returning to Coruscant to report back to the Jedi Council in their starship; the _Eclipse. _Mande was piloting while Mikeru relaxed.

"Told you. Now we have one bad general tied up in the back and one more planet at peace."

"You seemed to have gotten friendly with that rebel guy," Mikeru said with a smirk. Mande scoffed.

"Please, I was just trying to stop him from doing something stupid."

"Sure you did. That's why you were telling him about the Jedi."

"He never heard of them before. Turns out, a lot of thing don't reach Genlo and no Jedi have actual came from there."

"Well, it's on the outskirts so I guess it makes sense. Stop avoiding the subject. So you and this..." They were interrupted by a crash from outside the cockpit. They looked at each other, Mande nodding. Mikeru stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and let out a Force Push into the corridor. Someone yelled and the sound of someone being flung against the wall and falling was heard. Mikeru went deeper in and came back, dragging a body with him. Mande's eyes widened as she realized who it was. It was Dash. His eyes were closed, groaning slightly. She looked at Mikeru and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! He was sneaking around! You can't blame me for that!"

0000000000000000000

Well, that's that done. First chap out the way. It will get better soon; I just need to establish the main two characters. More will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


End file.
